The Best Detention Ever
by unknown street kid
Summary: ummm.... draco and ginny get detention together. a short fluffy ficlet. READ AND REVIEW!


A/N: okay, here's a little ficlet for all of you. Its really short and I should have been working on my other story The Truth, but this just came to me, and as how I had severe writers block, this kinda helped me jog my mind. Now I'm working on chapter nine, and yeah. Have fun and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! long ones too!

Draco had been staring into the dancing flames for more than an hour and a half. He was bored. _You'd think that in a castle this big, there'd be _something_ to do._ But the truth was there was exactly the opposite. 

That bloody Filch was walking, or perhaps the correct word would be skulking, around everywhere and all of the sudden seemed to become prejudice against seventh year, blonde hair gray-eyed Slytherins. In what universe did levitating a Gryffindor first year upside down thirty feet in the air constitute as 'unruly behavior' and deserve a punishment along the lines of being 'hung upside down with shackles and beaten with a whip' anyway? That wasn't what ticked him off though. He had _detention_. DETENTION. Not so bad, considering it was with Snape, but that rotten squib bastard of a caretaker actually had the nerve to give a _Malfoy_ detention. 

So he was here, in the common room, staring at a fire, which would eventually have to be put out. When exactly did it begin to suck to be the heir of the richest and most powerful family in the wizarding world? 

Deciding that was not a topic he wished to dwell on, he checked his watch, hoping he could get a bit of flying in before detention. It was six-thirty. Detention started at eight, so he probably had a twenty-minute window that would be untainted by the cajoling of unwanted intruders. 

            He ran to his room and returned with his CloudstrifeX2, the newest and fastest broom ever made. Before he was able to reach the Quidditch field, he ran into the Dream Team, as expected. 

            Harry, apparently, had been aiding Ron in his never ending quest to become minutely able to play the game which Hogwarts loved. Never ending mainly for lack of improvement. He had been planning on walking by with not a word, not wanting to waste his precious 'quiet-time' on the worthless bastards, but _no_. They _had_ to go and taunt him, didn't they?

            "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" the redheaded beast shouted at him angrily. "Don't you have detention tonight?" There was a smug look of self-satisfaction on his face. At once, Draco knew who had let it out about the first year. 

            Not wanting to spend any more time here, he kept walking as he spoke.

            "I don't believe you have any right to ask me either of those questions." Again he was without distraction. 

            Or so he thought.

            He had only gone four paces or so before he felt something hit him from behind, instantly recognizing it as a partial body-bind curse. 

            "I want to know what you did to Ginny!" he couldn't believe that prat was bringing up ancient history as that. The answer, though he definitely would not make it seem so, was absolutely nothing. 

His mouth did not speak a reply, which angered Harry and Ron even more. That mudblood seemed to be staying out of this one. Probably warned her companions as well. But that didn't stop them. Oh, no. 

"She came back from advanced double potions, which just happened to be with the Slytherin seventh years, in tears. Not to mention babbling something that sounded curiously like your name." He heard Potter's voice drift from behind him.

Draco laughed inwardly at the naïve boy. He honestly thought a spell that only bound Draco's legs would be sufficient enough to immobilize him. _Tut-tut. _Draco thought. _Never underestimate a Malfoy._ Without making overly exaggerated movements, he reached into his robe and safely secured his hand about his wand. He could hear the steady approach of his 'attackers' from behind, and noticed they were still calling him names and such. Very obscene name. Where did the Gryffindors go off speaking in such a manner?

Carefully, as not to draw any more of the trio's unwanted attention, he murmured the 'finite incantium' spell to release his legs. By the time he had replaced his wand, he was looking straight in the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Answer the question, Malfoy." 

Draco only scoffed, the finally decided to bait them a tad. 

"What question, Potter?"

Everything played out exactly as he had expected it to. Potter took a swing, and he took a step back. 

Potter looked astounded. 

"I told you so." The mudblood spoke from behind her bodyguards.

Within an instant, Draco had once again whipped out his wand and cursed Harry and Ron, leaving the mudblood out.

"I assure that you will release them, but I do hope that you let them suffer a bit first. I think they deserve it." He whispered softly in her ear before walking away. 

Finally he had time to himself.

            It was quiet on the field. He was able to concentrate on things he felt escape him so often. The whole 'Ginny' situation was beginning to become quite bothersome. Everyone had become to believe in him as the bringer of pure hatred and evil, the interloper, or the meddler. In truth, he had not caused anyone any excessive turmoil, unless they started it, since the end of fourth year. His reputation, however, preceded him.

            The wind was blowing through his hair within a moment, and for a moment all he felt was pure bliss, an escape from everything that took place on the ground. The younger Weasley was pushed from his mind. There were no screaming students, no bitter old teachers, and especially no sadistic father waiting for one slip up to bash his head in, just he and the wind. Unfortunately, the little run in with the Dream Team bit a big piece of time before his cursed detention. The next time he checked his watch he only had ten minutes left.

            Hastily, he landed on the soft, dry grass. Winter was still a month away and there had been no fall showers. 

            Draco raced back to his private room and placed the broom just inside the door before heading to Snape's office. Thirty seconds to spare. 

            He opened the old-fashioned door expecting to find a room full of cauldrons and an inventory list inside the open storage pantry, but there was nothing of the sort. Instead, the sight that met his eyes was a small, shapely redhead. He immediately recognized her as Weasely's younger sister. 

            She was sitting on the edge of Snape's desk, kicking her feet out. He couldn't help but notice her shabby clothing—a pair of frayed, tattered jeans and an overlarge green jumper with an upper case 'V' on it. Her hair was pulled back at the front top, leaving the sides to spill out over her ears. Even through her hideously large clothing, he could see the generous shape of her body, the way her hips curved, and the way her breasts gently pressed out of the material ever so slightly. 

            He felt a stirring within him and realized it for what it was. _No._ He told himself. _You are not being attracted to a _Weasley._ Anyone but a Weasley. They are the scum of the earth. Your pinky is worth ten times as much as their house. Not the Weasley._

            Except the slight shift of material in his pants was saying something different.

            "What are you doing here, Weasley?" It was a pointless question, but one that had its advantages. 

            "Waiting for you." He had to admit, that was not what he had been expecting. Shock showed in his eyes, but only for a moment before he quickly masked the unwanted emotion.           

            "Care to elaborate?" Draco spoke, a predatory harshness hidden in the folds of his silky voice. 

            But Ginny was not phased. 

            "Well, I think the entire world knows how much you hate us Weasleys. Since I already had detention, Snape thought that the best way to torture two birds with one stone would be to put us together in a room. Sound appropriate enough?" Her demeanor remained much that of a young child. Draco could almost picture her blowing a bubble out of bubble gum. 

            "Yes, it is a great punishment, but I still don't see what we are supposed to _do._" 

            She looked at him. The look could be interpreted in two ways, either she thought he was raving mad, or she thought that he was just all out stupid. 

            "We are supposed to be in the same room. Is there something that you did not understand the first time I said it?" Now it was Draco's turn to think she was stark insane. 

            "I'm not going to stand this." He turned to leave, only to find that if he touched the handle, an extremely unpleasant shock ran through his body.

            "Damn it." He whispered it under his breath, but had the distinct impression that the girl had heard it all across the room. He stood staring at the door in disbelief for a few moments, then turned around to face her, a genuinely jovial look on his face.

            "So what do you want to do?" she didn't even move a muscle. Immediately his cheerfulness dissolved. "Well, I guess that you don't want this time to get to know each other."

            She remained silent.

            Thinking that he could immerse himself in a book, he pulled out his wand to summon one. The blasted thing just shot out yellow sparks in a show of disobedient annoyance. 

            "Nope no magic either." She continued to kick her legs out and watch them hit the desk.

            Completely exasperated, he gave up all aspirations of something better to do and decided to sit in the front of the classroom and stare at the young girl, only a bit threateningly.

             He seemed to float into a daze, and the next time he checked his watch to realize that what felt like hours was only ten minutes. This was not good.

            "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!" he bellowed.

            "Will you shut up? I'm thinking." No. No. No. The Weasley girl was telling _him_ to shut up, while the beat her feet were playing against the desk drove him insane.

            After that rare break, she returned to her reticence. Kicking the desk. Kicking the desk in an extremely annoying and somehow exhausting manner. Except something was different now. Oh, no. She had to know. Now she was biting her lower lip. She had to know that he found her attractive, or she wouldn't be doing it in such a seductive manner.

            While he was drooling (a/n: Draco: I WAS NOT DROOLING OVER A WEASLEY! Me: HA HA HA! I'm the author and you were too. Hey, at least she's going to stop kicking the desk soon. Draco: OH THANK GOD!) Over the Weasley, he heard a difference in the room, one that was ever so slight, but that took an entire load off his ears. 

            She wasn't kicking anymore. 

            Draco looked up from his nails, only to see her twirling her hair absentmindedly around her finger, still biting her lip. Slowly, as he watched, her nails came up to be chewed. The lip had its turn, now it was theirs. 

            He felt himself moving as if in a dream. Draco stood up and closed the short distance between their two bodies. She looked up into his eyes and he saw no fright, but out of the bottom of his eye, he could see the nails still in her mouth. 

            Draco gracefully removed the bothersome hand, and lowered his mouth to hers. He spoke four words against her lips in a question, and in response she crushed his lips with hers. Draco felt the softness of her lips and only wanted more. He stroked her lips with his tongue, tentatively at first but then with the desire of entrance. She gladly accommodated.

            The first touch of her tongue was sheer electricity. How could he have wanted this so bad and not even known? Oh, well. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her arms answered in response by wrapping themselves around his neck. Draco lifted her off the desk, not breaking their bond, and pressed her against the wall. 

            Their tongues danced together. Soon Ginny was trying to move closer, to get more of him, and Draco was only more than willing to comply.

            Finally the kiss ended. Ginny pulled back and looked Draco in the eye. 

            "Now you better not push me away like last time." She scolded. 

            The corners of his lips quirked upward forming a smile. Here she was again, making sure he was hers. "I never want to again."

            With that, he captured her lips, moving rhythmically against her. Ginny's arms shot out, pulling his shirt off. He was about to return the favor when Snape's voice rang out behind them. 

            "Well then I trust now that since you are back together, there will be better work from each of you and no more sulking?" The two meekly nodded their heads. "Well this did certainly take long enough. Nevertheless, you still have detention."

            With a flick of his wand, the room was filled with cauldrons.

            "Get to work." With that he left.

            Draco stared around the room. There were thousands, no _hundreds _of thousands of pots in here. Oh well, he had Ginny now, it couldn't be that bad.

            She took his hand from behind and the went to work. 


End file.
